


The Quality of Mercy

by superwhorelock



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, but not with jack, dont flip, i dont know yet, lots of smut, maybe smut, never mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhorelock/pseuds/superwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a strange man who flirts with him and Cas gets jealous.</p><p>"Never would he have thought that he would get that from a guy. Now, of course he had seen many attractive guys. He might have been straight, but he wasn't blind. Or at least he thought he was straight. Everything that happened with Cas in those few seconds changed his world. Black is white, up is down, and apparently straight is gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT YA POOP NOBBLERS
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing a story like this. At All. Basically a story in general. Okay. So, comments are welcome! Criticism and praise. Hit me with your best shot.

The beer bottle swung loosely from Dean’s hand, his mind far off. Sam had been an ass about wanting to stay home to continue his research on the case so he decided to take Cas out for a drink after the easy hunt, which wasn’t such a good idea. The alcohol seemed to have a weird affect on the “multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent” or whatever he called himself. While Cas had decided to check the bathroom because he had sworn to Dean that he saw a demon, he had abandoned Dean at the bar. _Yeah, because demons need to piss,_ Dean thought. So he was left alone with his thoughts until something in his vision had shifted. His eyes focused again and he realized what had happened. While he was thinking, Dean was accidentally staring through someone. 

The cerulean-eyed man walked towards him, his tongue darting across his bottom lip. Dean tensed up, believing the man was going to try to start a fight. Dean had noticed that he looked unbelievingly similar to Cas. He straightened his throat and chuckled embarrassedly. The man smirked, rubbing his thumb across his lips quickly and opening his mouth to speak. 

“I saw you staring at me over there,” he started, gesturing behind him.

“Yeah, sorry man. I was sort of staring through you, not at you,” Dean replied back quickly, putting a hand out in front of him, showing him that he didn’t want a fight. The man sat down where Cas was sitting before.

“No, it's alright. I’m Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you… what did you say your name was?”

“Dean. Captain Jack, huh? Are you a pirate or something?” Dean scoffed.

“Something like that,” Jack said, brushing some of his hair off of his forehead. “You here with that guy that was sitting here?”

Dean blinked, shocked at the sudden change in subject. He realized what Jack was trying to do. “Sorry buddy. I don’t swing that way.”

“Oh please,” the six foot captain said snarkily. “I saw the way you were eyefucking that other guy. What’s wrong with me?”

“Eyefucking? Well, I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.” _Damn it, Cas, where are you?!_

“Blue eyes, long coat, dark hair… I’m pretty sure I’m your type.”

As soon as Jack had finished his sentence, the angel made eye contact with him from across the room. Cas stormed over, his eyes darkening in defence because of the clear discomfort on Dean’s face. “Are you alright, Dean? Who is this?”

“Oops, the boyfriend’s back. I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Captain Jack said, winking at Dean. He put a card on the table and slid it over to him. “If you change your mind, give me a call.”

Cas tilted his head curiously when Jack had said “boyfriend”, but said nothing of it until the man had gotten out of his seat. He grabbed his arm quickly before he was able to walk away. “I am an angel of the Lord, and if you lay a single finger on Dean Winchester, you have my word that I will smite you,” Cas said, tightening his grip on the captain’s bicep. “Understand me?”

Jack laughed, looking towards the emerald eyed, handsome man, and then back towards the angel. “Alright, buddy. You two have a good night now,” he said, giving a bared-teeth smile towards Dean before making his way towards the door. With a jingle of the bell that was connected to it, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Chapter 2. Destiel fluff in this one. Dean might jack off in the next one. Hahah. Get it? JACK off? hahahah. The future is bright.

Dean didn't know why he kept the card. He didn't know why he decided to pick it up from the table and shove it into his back pocket with his wallet. But he did.

The ride home from the bar was mostly Dean trying to get Cas to understand what had happened, what a boyfriend meant, and how they weren't together.

"Dean, I do not understand. What you have described identifies as our relationship," the angel started, emotionless eyes locked onto Dean's silhouetted figure in the dim of the streetlights.

"Oh yeah? How so?" he replied, his grip on the steering wheel white knuckled.

"You said that for me to qualify as your boyfriend, I have to care, protect, and love you, correct?"

"I, uh, yeah. I did," Dean said hesitantly.

Cas followed his gaze to the road and back to Dean. "I do all of those things, Dean."

"Cas, buddy. Yeah, you do. But people in relationships love-love each other. Not friend-love." Dean says, his voice crackling with frustration for him to understand.

Cas's glare goes soft and his voice is lower than before. "No, Dean. I am not mistaken."

He swerves into the other lane and nearly hits a car, but he straightens himself out on the road. Dean hesitantly looks over to Cas. "Wh-what? What the hell does that mean?" He's afraid that if he keeps driving, Cas is going to drop some big bomb and he'll hit someone, so he pulls over to the side of the road. He turns to Cas slowly, his blood singing loudly in his ears.

"After what Metatron did when he put all of the knowledge from movies and books that he's seen in me, I believe that I have an accurate idea of what love is and what it includes."

"So, what, you've seen every chick flick and now you're the love master or something?" Dean says in a joking tone although his face is stern. When Cas doesn't answer, he sighs. "Cas, I'm sorry. I know you think I'm not taking this seriously or whatever, but it's just a lot to take in. I have to wrap my mind around it."

The angel sucks in a shallow breath and then he releases it, turning to face Dean. Cas raised a hand to his cheek, cupping the jawline. Dean jumped at the touch slightly and stared back at Cas, trying to find some emotion on his face. Cas spoke gently. "If there's one thing that the Winchester's have taught me, its that it's better to act first, ask questions later."

"Cas-!" Dean stutters, unable to create a full sentence before he feels Cas moving in. Bam. It hits him like lightning, the butterflies in his stomach tickling him and making it hard for him to breathe. Cas kissed him. It was a soft, slow kiss that made Dean soften under his touch. _Holy fucking shit. Cas is kissing me._ The hunter was hesitant to kiss back, but when he finally did, Cas pressed himself closer to Dean, wanting to be welded together. Cas seemed to be skillfully drawing the oxygen from his lungs and he pulls away panting.

Cas stares at him, his eyes dark but his breathing even. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, Cas..." Dean breathing heavily. "Definitely not. I just... need to breathe sometimes..."

"My apologies," he pauses before continuing softly. "Did you feel it, Dean?" Dean’s blurry vision clears up and he looks into Cas' piercing blue eyes. "Feel what? Because right now I'm feeling a lot of things."

“The spark. The way it felt perfect. Pure. Innocent.”

This stops him. He's still winded from the kiss, but it seems like everything is becoming clear now. His corrupted, unnerving world was now frenzying with gracefulness and divinity. Dean's colorless world now had multiple hues from every rainbow, the rich and enticing and inviting.

Never would he have thought that he would get that from a guy. Now, of course he had seen many attractive guys. He might have been straight, but he wasn't blind. Or at least he thought he was straight. Everything that happened with Cas in those few seconds changed his world. Black is white, up is down, and apparently straight is gay.

So, yeah. He felt it. 

Dean nods and moves forward again for a second kiss, their lips locking. Cas is the tense one this time, his shoulders releasing from the hold he had them in. Dean's hand found the back of Cas' head and he pulls lightly at the black strands, giving himself more control. He guides him and traces his tongue along the line of his lips, pleading for entrance. Cas allows him into his mouth and tilts his head so it feels less forced. He nearly moans when he feels the tongue slip past his lips.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him closer as he licks into the angel's mouth. He tugs Dean towards him until they're pressed against the window and Dean is on top of him. The air is sticky on their skin and the energy in the car is ecstatic, but Dean can't think of a better place to be. He knows Cas isn't one of his one night stands. Cas is his best friend, so he knows that their"friendship" is going to be a hell of a lot different after this.

Dean pulls away because breathing through his nose isn't getting him the air he needs and he smiles down at Cas. Leaning in again to kiss a line down his jawline to the crook of his neck, he inhales the scent. He decides that Cas smells like a mix of fresh rain and subtle sweat and he can't get enough. He presses a kiss to the sultry skin before sitting up and straddling Cas' hips. He helps Cas up from the position he's in, which looked very uncomfortable by the way, and has him move his legs so he could get back into the driver's seat. Dean was uncomfortable in his pants from the second Cas started to kiss him and it embarassed him. He felt like he was back in highschool again, getting his first blowjob. He had to go home and take care of this _now._

_Shit. This is going to be a long car ride home,_ Dean thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Things be getting saucy.

Dean got out of the Impala after parking it in the bunker's garage, his pants uncomfortably tight around his thighs. He took a quick gander at Cas, who was wearing a vacant expression as if nothing had just happened. Walking to the door that leads into the library, Dean makes a pointed turn to Cas and he narrows his eyes. "You don't say anything about this to Sam, got it?" Cas thinks on this for a moment to ponder what it means, but he nods numbly and follows Dean close behind as he makes his way around tables. Dean spots Sam asleep with an open warn book on his lap and a half finished glass of scotch on the table in front of him. He sighs out a bit in relief and goes into a hallway with Cas still behind him. He turns again, looking at the angel dead in the eyes. "Listen, go to Sam's room or some shit. There's something I _really_ need to take care of." Dean felt his cheeks turning a bright red and his ears were warm.

"What is it? Maybe I can help," Cas offers with a look of clear concern. Dean shakes his head frantically, but the thought of Cas sucking him off was making him even harder, and he stomps his foot as if somehow that would stop him from being aroused.

"N-No, Cas, I'm alright. I can handle it on my own."

"Are you sure, Dean? You're acting stranger by the second. Was it the kiss?"

Dean almost lost it, feeling the lumps in his throat get stuck. "Of course it-!" he accidentally shouted, but he calmed himself again. "No, it's not. You're fine Cas. Just leave me be for a bit, alright?" At that moment, Cas gave Dean a look that made him feel like he just kicked a puppy. So he sighs to himself and tries to explain. "Listen, okay? I would fucking _love_ for you to help me out with my problem, but you can't. It wouldn't be fair to you. I don't want to be like that with you. You aren't just some slut I'd find in a bar and fuck in the same night. And I still have somethings to figure out on my own first. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

He answers cautiously, seeming wary about making the situation worse. "Yes, Dean. I understand." Now, of course that wasn't the truth, but Dean didn't need to know that. Cas walked past him down the hall into his brother's room and closed the door slowly. 

Dean drew in a sharp breath, walking forward into his room and closing the door quickly behind him. He went to the side of his bed and fell backwards onto it, all of his air getting pushed out of his lungs by the impact. He calms his breathing and lifts his head to gaze down at his jeans. He unbuttons them and zips them down, instantly relieving the pressure. Dean rubs over the top of his boxers with his right hand, rotating his hips so that he's grinding into his palm. His imagination flutters, and he fantasizes about Cas straddling his hips and grinding against him. He lets out a small gasp, feeling himself harden under his hand. Dean had always thought that he was the master of keeping his moans inside of his mouth with all of the practice he's had with masterbating in public and in other very awkward places, but that gasp takes him surprise. He's never been turned on by a girl the way Cas just _kissing_ him has. He lifts the band of his boxers and pulls them down so his dick springs out. He grabs at the base and squeezes tightly, slowly starting to pump his hand. Dean's mouth falls slack as his mind wanders to Cas stroking him roughly, looking down onto him like a feral animal protecting it's territory. This thought of the alluring angel absolutely electrifies his body and he moves faster, thrusting up into his hand. Closing his eyes and imagining feels so real to him and he gripped the base of his dick to slow himself. The idea of Cas doing naughty things was enticing him, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the thought of it out of his head. He starts to move his hand again, clasping tightly as he drills into his hand at the thought of Cas using his mouth to suck him off. He can feel himself coming to the edge and he lets out one word, one name. "Cas-!" Dean cums all over his hand, imagining it was Cas's face and he pants, not noticing the word around him until a deep voice breaks through the buzz of his head.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a really short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy. I promise not to leave you guys hanging like before. Please leave comments. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! Anyway, just read and enjoy. Brotherly love and acceptance in this one. And guess what? In the words of 'N Sync: "Bi, Bi, Bi"

Dean jerked his head up, not looking to see who it was before putting a pillow over his crotch. _Oh god, this is gross. I lay my head on this pillow._

"Dean, were you just jerking it to Cas?" Sam said, a look of total disgust on his face. He kept his eyes low, not wanting to look at anything mistakenly. Dean's head fell back onto the bed in a frustrated sigh. He felt his face turn beet red and he didn't want to look at his brother. He was embarrassed and ashamed and wanted nothing to do with him right now. "Listen. If you want to talk about... whatever this is... later, then I'm totally fine with it. Just put some pants on first, alright Dean?"

He felt around on his bed for another pillow and chucked it at Sam quickly, shooing him out. "And don't you dare tell Cas!" he screamed as Sam shut the door behind him. At that time, he heard a different voice say "Tell me what?" Dean shot himself off the bed and to the closet to find a new pair of boxers and jeans to put on. _No, no, no. Don't you fucking dare, Sam. If you tell him, I'll not only kill you, I'll bring you back to kill you again._ He struggled with the zipper on the denim jeans, having it get caught on his plaid boxers. He used his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Dean ran to the door and opened it fast, interrupting Sam by saying, "That's a surprise, I'll show you later. Me and Sam got to talk for a bit."

"Can I come with you guys?" Cas said, his voice filled with worry. Dean knew that he must have felt like he was avoiding him. And he was, of course. He just didn't like the way it made Cas feel.

"I just really need to talk to him about something personal, I'm sorry," he replied, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Alright. It's fine. I'll go to Sam's room and watch a movie."

"O-Okay."

Cas walked down the hall, back to the same room as before and he closes the door slowly. Sam piped up, "Why are you treating him like that?"

"Oh, come on! Let's just go to the library," Dean huffed. He walked quickly to the room Sam had been sleeping in before and got some scotch out of the glass jar. He sat down with a weary sigh.

"So... what's going on?" Sam started, clearly not knowing what to say. _Of course he doesn't know what to say, he just walked in on me screaming Cas's name._

Dean looked down and back up again, "I kissed Cas."

His brother's eyes widened, "What?"

"Well actually, he kissed me first. And then I kissed him."

_"What?"_

"And all of this happened just because some dude flirted with me in the bar while Cas was in the bathroom. He slid me his card."

_"What?"_

"Do you know any words other than what? Look man, I'm freaking out here. I mean I'm fucking shaking. I know I really really like girls. The tits, the ass, the pussy, all of it. But when Cas kissed me? I felt like I had to rethink everything. It felt right. It felt perfect. And I'm really scared, Sam. This is uncharted territory," Dean said nervously, bouncing his leg under the table.

"Dean, do you know what bisexual is?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"It means you're attracted to both women and men. And what that sounds like is that you seem to like both."

He stopped to think. He was jumping through hoops trying to find away around it. "Well technically he isn't either. He's a celestial-whatever. Right?"

"Did you... did you imagine him sucking your dick..?"

"Sam, knock that shit off."

"I'm serious. If you were so turned on that you had to do something about it, I don't know. And actually, I had a feeling you've been into guys for a while."

This made Dean stop dead in his tracks. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, ever since high school, I know you've been curious but you haven't said anything. I'm pretty sure you pushed that thought out of your head. Or dad did."

"You're dumb."

"Am I Dean? Am I really?"

"Yes. Yes really."

Sam let out a small sigh. "Look, all I'm saying is that I love you. You're my brother. I won't stop loving you, no matter what. But what I think you should do is apologize to Cas and then sit _him_ down for a talk about this."

Dean shook his head, "No. No fucking way. I'm not about to tell him I imagined him giving me a blowjob. Or that I like him like that."

"You will have to talk to him sometime. At least to apologize. Whenever you're ready."

Dean stood up, shaking his head and dismissing Sam. "Yeah, yeah." He picked up the glass of scotch and downed the rest, setting the cup back on the table without blinking. Heading back to his room, he stopped before entering, looking at Sam's door. He slowly walked over, the only sound being his foot steps. Dean stopped in front of the door with his hand in a fist, about to knock. He shook his head and lowered his arm, walking back to his room and pushing it open, flopping on his bed. _Whenever I'm ready, huh?_


End file.
